


A Blooming Rose of Red and White

by Partywithbooks



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: ;P, F/M, Kyoya and my OC Mirijane are married in this, big news, domestic life, lots of fluff, why? because i could
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partywithbooks/pseuds/Partywithbooks
Summary: Happily married, Haruhi has news to share with Tamaki. It's an aggravating couple hours before she can share it with him though, but in the end definitely worth the wait. (i've got nothing for this summary y'all :P)





	A Blooming Rose of Red and White

**Author's Note:**

> Goldwerewolf on Tumblr asks: "Can you do a Tamaki x Haruhi fic of them after the manga events? Just being cute and stuff!"
> 
> But of course!! :D Oh man it was supposed to be short but i kind of took it and ran!

Haruhi was discovering just how much she hated waiting. Not with everything per say. She was patient with the most basic day-to-day events, and after marrying Tamaki Haruhi felt his household should receive a medal for the amount of patience they must have exuded as his employees (she’d spent the first week in their new home teaching him the fine art of bed making and laundry folding).  
But today Haruhi was as impatient as a toddler on Christmas. She couldn’t help checking the wall clock every 10 or so minutes for when her husband would return. The one day she manages to wrap up work early with a client and Tamaki messages he’ll be working late at his father’s company.

Just her luck.

Haruhi had cleaned the house top to bottom trying to distract herself from going stir crazy in anticipation. And to just for kicks and grins Tamaki’s parents were staying the night, mainly to finally visit their new house—a pretty yet not too fancy place, definitely nicer than anything Haruhi had ever lived in before. Though they had promised not to disturb them during the night (said with many winks and suggestive looks via her father-in-law), already being upstairs preparing to turn in, so she guessed there was little fear they’d interrupt.

The click of a door’s lock signaled Haruhi’s torment was finally over.

“Haaaaaaruhiiii i’m home! And look! I brought dinner!” Tamaki beamed at his wife, lifting the Chinese take-out bag with the same pride as when he’d once surprised her with breakfast in bed. Except the food was edible and not a charcoal monstrosity piled on a plate Haruhi forced herself to eat out of pity.

Now that he was home Haruhi decided it might be wiser to wait till later to drop the news, when there was lesser chance for a mess to be made (call it intuition, but she was positive food would fly if done now). After a peck on his cheek and a ‘welcome home dear’ husband and wife sat at the kotatsu to eat their meal, Tamaki resting against the couch with Haruhi sitting in between his legs and back against his chest.

“How was work? I’m surprised just how late you ended up staying.” Haruhi tilted her head back to look at him.

“Well Kyoya and Mirijane’s anniversary is tomorrow and he wanted the day to prep and then take her somewhere special. Something about a chocolate festival…”

 

* * *

 

 **~~At** **the** **Ootori** **house~~**

 

“You’re joshing me!”

Kyoya let the ends of his mouth tug up at his British wife’s round eyes.

“Quite serious actually. The chocolate festival first, followed by a cheese tasting tour in Switzerland, plus a candlelit dinner accompanying each night. And the final day ending with a relaxing movie night, film to be decided.”

“Will there be pizza?”

“Naturally.”

“Have i mentioned i love you?”

“Well you _did_ marry me. I figured it must have been for more then my rather impressive intellect.” He received her answer in the form of arms round his neck and an ardent kiss pressed to his mouth.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **~~back** **to** **Suoh** **house~~**

 

“So i told him i’d cover him at the board meeting today. Which also meant even more paperwork and filing.” Tamaki finished, taking a bite of his chow mein.

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

Noting the begrudging tone in her words Tamaki nuzzled into her hair, winding his arms around her middle for good measure. “Was my little nerd lonely without me by chance?”

“D-Don’t be ridiculous!” As if she hadn’t spent the past couple hours trying to awaken the superpower of time manipulation to make it go faster.

With eating and then readying for bed Haruhi had yet to find the right moment. Well actually, if she was being totally honest, part of it might be cause Haruhi was starting to feel slightly nervous about telling him. Not that he wouldn’t be happy, but more over _how_ exactly he’d react. Taking a deep breath to calm her rising anxiety, Haruhi found Tamaki changing in their room. Tentatively tugging the bottom corner of his shirt, Tamaki didn’t miss a beat from turning around to draw her in his arms. She melted right into his embrace.

“Everything alright darling? You seemed kind of distracted all throughout dinner.” His voice was soft with question, placing his chin comfortably atop her head.

Moment of truth.

“Well, i’ve been kind of lightheaded lately, and a bit nauseous when i wake up.”

“Are you not getting enough sleep? Should i get you to bed??” Haruhi felt his arms tighten in worry.

“No i get plenty of rest. But I did have my monthly check up at the doctor’s today.”

“And you talked to her? What did she tell you?”

Haruhi smiled into his blue fabric. “Called it morning sickness. She said it’s perfectly normal the first couple months when expecting.”

“Oh.”

A shorter then she anticipated silence followed.

“Wait…expec—“ Tamaki looked down at his wife who met his gaze, watching his face as he connected the dots. “You mean…?”

Haruhi entwined one of her hands together with his, pressing them against her still flat stomach. “Uh huh.”

Tamaki’s eyes were as round as saucers. “ _Tu_ _te_ _fous_ _de_ _moi?_ ” Was all he managed to breathe.

“I’m perfectly serious.” Haruhi grinned even wider.

“Oh my…” Tamaki broke out into a smile as well. “It might be a girl.”

“Or a boy.”

_“Or one of each!!”_

Tamaki seemed to finally be wrapping his head fully around her words.

“We’re gonna have a baby!!!” Tamaki let out a joyful laugh as he spun his wife around in a hug. Haruhi laughed along with him, having hoped for this exact reaction. Placing her on her feet as though she were now made of glass, Tamaki kissed her mouth fully before making a dash to the door. “I have to tell my parents! They're is going to be thrilled!”

“Tamaki it’s already late, they’re probably in bed by now.”

“So? They're going to become grandparents! _There’s no time for sleep!!_ ”

Charging down the hall Haruhi could hear him calling out to his mother long before he reached their room. She giggled once more. Pressing both hands to her middle, Haruhi thought of the little life beginning to grow within her.

“Fair warning kiddo. Besides a doting father, you’ll also be getting more than your fair share of doting, self-proclaimed uncles. And they will be the craziest, most obnoxious and overbearing people to exist.” She whispered affectionately. “But you know something? You will _definitely_ love them.”

 

 

 

_~Fin~_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m shameless and threw in a tiny mention of my OC Mirijane with Kyoya. Don’t hate me! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! :)
> 
> {also don’t think of all of them gathered around the bedside as Haruhi holds her and Tamaki’s baby, and everyone bowing and all saying in unison “Welcome honored guest.” or “Welcome honored host member.” I'm not crying are you crying no.}


End file.
